El Tango de Roxanne
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Esperaría a su perfecto ángel y la haría pagar. Si quería ser una prostituta,la trataría como la puta que era. La tomaría sin miramientos y de la forma más humillante. La haría suya. Rose/Royce. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Humillación.


Disclaimer. _Nada es mío. De lo contrario a Nessie la mataría el mismo Jake. "El tango de Roxanne" es una canción que pertenece a la película Moulin Rouge._

Claim. _Rosalie/Royce King._

Recomendación. _De nuevo, escuchar la canción que dicta el título mientras se lee la historia._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave.** Humillación**.

* * *

**El Tango de Roxanne**

_Primero fue su apariencia hermosa y perfecta, luego el deseo. La pasión. Pero luego, llegó la sospecha, ¡los celos! La furia, la traición. Cuando el amor va para quien es el mayo postor, no puede haber confianza. Y sin confianza, ¡no hay amor! _

—Los celos. —Murmuró el adinerado hombre, recostado contra una de las frías paredes de concreto. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, y tras aspirar una buena cantidad de nicotina, lo arrojó al suelo, para después pisarlo. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en la puerta frente a sí mismo, fríos, congelados, furiosos—. Los celos…pueden volverte…loco —agregó, en un tono casi psicótico, frotándose las manos a cusa del frio que producía la nieve que caía lenta y silenciosa aquella noche.

Tenía días enteros siguiéndola sin que lo supiera, registrando sus pasos, rastreando los lugares que visitaba y con quienes hablaba. Empezaba a volverse desesperante y atormentador, empezaba a ver visiones irreales, cada vez que veía a su perfecta prometida hablar con cualquier otro hombre su mente le hacía malas pasadas, veía lo que quería ver, escuchaba lo que sus encelados oídos querían oír. Necesitaba saber si era verdad, solo quería comprobar la verdad que sus amigos le venían repitiendo semanas atrás. Era prácticamente insano continuar con aquellas sospechas infundadas. Debía comprobarlo, ¡verlo con sus malditos ojos!

Soltó un improperio, al tiempo que golpeaba la pared tras sí mismo. Muchas veces sus amigos le habían repetido que ella era demasiado hermosa para ser solo la hija de un banquero. Que aquel angelical rostro inmaculado debía esconder algo más. Rosalie Hale era demasiado perfecta, le habían dicho miles de veces, su hermosa Rose era demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciar su hermosura solo aguardando un buen marido con quien estar. Al final, lo habían dicho, todo ellos lo creían…creían que su Rosalie vendía su perfecto cuerpo por dinero. Que aquella máscara de hermosura inmortalizada solo encubría el rostro de una simple y baja prostituta.

En aquel momento, su primera reacción fue enfadarse con todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero siempre tras una afirmación de tal magnitud…llega la sospecha. Luego de aquel día, no hubo momento que tuviera paz. Escuchó rumores, escuchó mentiras. Sus noches en vela se hacían insufribles, casa segundo en que no sabía el paradero de Rosalie se volvía casi demente. Nadie debía tocar a su prometida, nadie debía tenerla más que él. Rosalie Hale era suya…y absolutamente suya. Aquellos pensamientos los mortificaban, lo crucificaban en su propia perdición.

No podía verla con nadie más, a cada socio con quien la veía hablando su mente empezaba a trabajar. Los ojos de la rubia, sobre un rostro ajeno. Sus manos entrelazadas. Los carnosos labios de la joven corroyendo la piel de un cualquiera…era más de lo que podía soportar.

Si tal como en la canción favorita de su futura esposa, el tango de Roxanne, ella se estaba vendiendo por las calles como una maldita puta, él no lo dejaría impune.

Por esa misma razón se encontraba frente a la casa de los Hale, esperando por ella. Aquella tarde Rosalie le dijo que no saldría en toda la noche, que no saldría con él porque quería quedarse en casa. Hasta ahora había cumplido lo dicho, no había salido de la casa. Y justo cuando su mente empezaba a trabajar para convencerlo de que todo aquello era una ridícula pérdida de tiempo, Rosalie salió por la puerta principal.

Su puro y casto ángel vestía un hermoso vestido rojo. Demasiado tentador, deliciosamente provocador. La mente de Royce voló lejos del raciocinio al comprender qué hacía Rose a aquellas altas horas de las noche vestida de tal forma. La siguió por un par de calles hasta finalmente perder la cordura por completo y decidir largarse a ahogar aquellos malditos sentimientos en alcohol. Se sintió el más imbécil sobre el planeta, vio en el reflejo de su vaso de cristal lleno de la cerveza de última calaña el rostro de un pobre estúpido engañado, se siento humillado por ella. Eso era lo que había hecho, lo había humillado al ponerlo en boca de todos como el crédulo marido ideal que no notaba los infidencias de su prometida. Lo pretendía humillar al querer acostarse con él el día de su boda fingiendo ser virgen.

Río al pensar en aquello, encontrándose con sus amigos en el bar. Esperaría a su perfecto ángel y la haría pagar. Si quería ser una prostituta, la trataría como la puta que era. La tomaría sin miramientos y de la forma más humillante. La haría suya. La violaría y la sometería como debió dejar que muchos hicieran. La golpearía, la haría pagar. Si era el caso, la maltrataría y humillaría como ella hizo con él hasta verla llorar.

La encontró regresando a casa y sonrió por última vez ante su presencia. Cometió el pecado de desconfiar, firmo su propia muerte y perdición cuando la empezó a golpear. Cobró lo que creía la más justa de las venganzas, sin nunca llegar a saber que Rosalie regresaba de casa de Vera, sin saber que en realidad todas aquellos rumores inventados eran nacidos de la envidia y la codicia; sin saber que Rosalie pensaba que al final le daría a Royce el hijo que tanto añoraba tener con ella.

* * *

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money…you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right…_

_

* * *

&~.  
_


End file.
